Maiden of Heaven
by PurpleDash
Summary: With Darkness growing stronger, two new friends will aid the Fairies. One of them posses enormous amount of magic power , will they succeed or will it hunt them with unpleasant memories from the past?


**Maiden of Heaven**

_(Remake of the first version, please bear with my second fanfic)_

_(I do not own Fairy Tail)  
_

_~**Preface~**_

_The last beam of light from the sun just disappeared as the blanket of night covers the lonely sky. I searched my way to my bedroom as Mary, my chambermaid, and Icarus, my friend, accompanies me._

_"We have arrived, princess" she silently announced while pushing the door open._

_"The stars are acting very strange." I whispered to the air while staring at the sky._

_"They are!" Icarus, my floating feather friend added_

_"What do you mean by that, princess? Icarus?" she asked politely._

_"They seem to be telling me that something bad will happen and great souls will be slashed away." My lips moved on its own while my attention directs at the night sky._

_"Are these one of your foretelling again, princess?" she walked close to me._

_"I don't know." I answered_

_"Well, I suppose it doesn't direct to us since the royal army claimed victory from the battle in Earth." She proudly pronounced with both her hands bracing together as if she is praying._

_I stayed still and ignored what she said while Icarus is the one who responded._

_"Mmmm" Icarus shook his head, "It's not that." He replied unconvinced_

_"Maybe you two just need a bit of a rest since you've been worried sick when the royal army flew down to Earth to help aid the fairies and the humans."_

_"Maybe you're right." I replied directing my way to the door._

_"Rest well, princess" she remarked then closed the door._

_It's the middle of the night and I just can't fall asleep when suddenly loud blasts like thunder echoed past my room. Icarus first flew towards me while I changed into my robe as fast as I can and run out of the room. Blazing fires, dark smokes, and terrified citizens greeted me on my way out. Not far from where I am standing I can sense negative aura coming from mages whom I've never seen in the city. Just when I'm about to look for my parents the minister of magic came running towards me._

_"Princess! Icarus!" his voice echoes around the white marble hallway. _

_"Minister, what in the world is happening?!" I and Icarus both run towards him._

_"This is no time for an explanation. The Majesty King and Queen are waiting for you in the temple of light. We must get there before the enemy does!" he sprouts a pair of wings on his back and grabbed me by the waist._

_"Wait, How about them?!" Icarus asked_

_"Don't worry, they will try and hold the enemies while I deliver you two to your destination." He replied while flying hastily up the mountain._

_"But they will die!" I exclaimed while holding Icarus on my hands so that he doesn't get blown_

_"Princess, right now we are under siege with Zeref and his followers. We never thought that the battle we thought we won seconds a go was a trap to put curse on one of our soldier in-order for them to dispel the unbreakable barrier around the city." He explained while busy trying to fly ups the mountain._

_"So that's what the stars are trying to tell us a while ago." Icarus whispered to me._

_"There is no more hope in defeating them, princess. Especially when they are in much greater number than we have ever seen." He said hopelessly _

_"What do you mean no more hope? As long as we fight to…" I was interrupted by the Minister of Magic._

_"Half of our soldiers were already killed, almost half the city is in ruin, and I know that you know who is now on his way with the city barrier dispelled." He deeply told_

_"Acnologia." I said silently._

_"What! That blasted dragon?!" Icarus screamed_

_"With the followers forwarding and Acnologia on the way, we have no other choice but proceed to our top priority, you and the Orb of Moirai." He looked at me._

_"The orb of what?" Icarus asked_

_ "The Orb of Moirai, a powerful and destructive weapon that can only be wields by the chosen owner; while you possess enormous amount of magic power, exceeding other powerful mages ever existed in the history of our race." His face turned serious while explaining everything._

_"But, what does the Orb have to do with me, or what does me has to do with the orb? I confusedly asked._

_"The Orb of Moirai only response to one person and it is the owner. Over the past century, only one person was able to wield the orb, your great grandfather, King Ciel. However, after your grandfather died the orb sealed itself waiting for its next master to appear. And 17 years ago, it awakens once again to welcome its new master, you." He looked at me and smiled._

_"Where is the orb then? Since you said that I'm the chosen master of the orb, then maybe we can use it to defeat Zeref and Acnologia!" I replied astonished._

_"Yeh! That way we can kick their asses!" Icarus added._

_"That was our last choice, but having you uses the orb without any proper knowledge on how to use and with the orb acting unstable it will put you at risk." He said with an upset face._

_"But we must try! Where is the orb?" I insist._

_"The orb has been sealed somewhere where it is safe, besides I have to get you to your destination." he placed me down after arriving in-front of the temple._

_"Please follow me, time is running." He grabbed my hand and we run._

_As we enter the white marbled temple, the ministers of every branch and my parents are all gathered around a round mosaic on the floor with the symbol of our race, a bluish white feather._

_"Princess, please step inside the circle." The Minister of Peace asked and I did with Icarus following me._

_"Mom, what's going on?" I looked at my Mom who is currently standing next to my Dad._

_"Honey, we have no time to waste. We will send you to a safe place." Dad placed his hands on my shoulder._

_"Honey, I want you to have these." Mom placed two golden keys on my palm, one with blue jewel on the handle while the other one with red jewel on the handle._

_"But, these are..." I tried to finish what I was saying but was interrupted by Mom._

_"Your new friends." She whispered to me with great smile._

_"There is no more time Your Highness!" The Minister of Magic told my parents in high voice._

_"Alright, begin the incantation!" Dad announced then the Ministers pressed their palms together and began enchanting words I can't understand._

_"But why can't you guys come?" I asked _

_"Sweetie, this spell can only transport two people." Dad explained _

_"But…" Tears began to flow down my face._

_"Icarus, please take good care of our Diana for us." Mom asked Icarus_

_"I will, Your Highness!" He began to cry_

_"She might be a bit stubborn sometimes, so please bear with her." Dad added_

_"I…I will, Your Highness!" He sobs._

_"Enemies are forwarding!" One of the soldiers screamed then all soldiers around the temple began to fall down, then suddenly I began to fade away. One by one, all ministers falls down and my last glimpse of my parents falling down lifelessly to the ground._

**_~End of Preface~_**

_(I know…a preface this long? O_O. First Chapter will be coming up soon__)_


End file.
